deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Moon Knight
RedHunter12= Description Marvel Vs. DC! When these two knights of the night duke it out only one will survive! Interlude Wiz: To many, the night is something to fear and loathe. Boomstick: But these two bad-ass vigilantes embrace the night and uses it to their advantage. Wiz: Like Batman, DC's Dark Knight Boomstick: And Moon Knight, Marvel's Lunar Legionnaire. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will in a Death Battle Batman Wiz: Bruce Wayne was a small kid living with his billionaire father and mother; Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne in the crime ridden city of Gotham. Boomstick: Ugh a rich kid, let me guess he was a spoiled brat. Wiz: Actually his parents were philanthropists so Bruce was most likely raised to be down to Earth. Boomstick: Good, I hate people who spoil their children. Wiz: Though Bruce's life changed forever on one fateful night. Boomstick: After seeing a movie with their child, Thomas and Martha started going home, but they decided on taking a short cut through an alley. That was a stupid decision on their part. Wiz: The family was then cornered by a mugger named Joe Chill, and Thomas and Martha was gunned down in front of Bruce, scaring him for life. Boomstick: Because of this Bruce swore to rid of the crime that had nearly taken over Gotham. Moon Knight Death Battle Result Next Time |-| Ratman132= Batman vs Moon Knight 2.PNG|GameboyAdv Batman vs Moon Knight.png|tacoturtle19 Bat vs Moon by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 MK vs B3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 MK vs B2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 MK vs B.jpg|Simbiothero ScrewAttack! DeathBattle- Batman (DC) VS Moon Knight (Marvel).jpg|Batman V.S. Moon Knight Thumbnail|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_vs_Moon_Knight?diff=597884 2AEABCB7-0176-4FEB-B204-99909AAC83DC.jpeg|Risto733 053B9D2B-8BEF-49A0-9B8E-E0ABA8E1D332.jpeg|Alianchez633 9C697736-CD43-4DA9-9DC3-F156A4CF0A8F.jpeg|Risto733 V2 38413DC5-238E-4738-96E5-59D18D8E071A.jpeg|Sharknado14 7FBBC4A5-7F2C-48E7-BC6B-8552079E54FF.jpeg|Alianchez633 V2 9FDCFBD4-EBDA-4B73-B581-1FC2A3058289.jpeg|Alianchez633 V3 Batman by breloom da bassgod-d87k8ev.png Death_battle___batman_vs__moon_knight.jpg Moon_knight_vs_batman_3_by_grinderkiller1-d9jrbe6.png Description DC vs Marvel! Two powerless warriors of the night who use intimidation as a weapon duking it out to see who's the king of the dark! Interlude Wiz: Few Marvel and DC fighters have more in common than these two. Boomstick: Batman, the Dark Knight Wiz: And Moon Knight, the Crescent Crusader Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Batman Wiz: Bruce Wayne was born into the richest family in Gotham city. He was destined for greatness. Boomstick: Hell yeah he was! But not quite the greatness everyone expected. Wiz: Bruce's parents were shot dead in Crime Alley. Boomstick: Seriously, the richest family in Gotham, one of the most crime ridden cities on the planet, walked through a place called Crime Alley!? That's like Bambi's mom walking into a bar full of hunters, it isn't gonna end well! Wiz: After his parents death, he dedicated his life to justice. Boomstick: This guy didn't join the police force or anything noooo he became a goddamn bat ninja! Wiz: But before he became the most feared name in Gotham, he traveled the world to learn martial arts. Boomstick: And martial arts he did learn! He is a MASTER of every fighting style ever created. http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7941690 Boomstick: Oh, whatever Wiz, who needs every fighting style when you can have all these weapons! Like the Batarang, which is basically a shuriken shaped like a Bat. Wait what's his deal with flying rats? Wiz: He himself has a fear of bats, and uses it to scare other criminals. Boomstick: Well anyway the Batarang has multiple types, including a GRENADE, which is pretty stupid since a grenade is gonna kill someone better than a gun, which he has sworn off using but hey, explosions! Wiz: He has a grappling hook, wrist gauntlets that can block sword strikes, a cape that can be used as a glider, smoke bombs, tear gas, and a lot more stuff that would take too long to mention. His suit is also very durable. Boomstick: You name it, he's probably got it. Remember when I said he was a bat ninja? Well that's because he's a stealth master, being able to use dark places to his advantage. Wait, what if he has to fight in bright daylight? Wiz: Batman has fought and defeated foes stronger than him, like Killer Croc, Clayface, and Bane. Boomstick: By the way, Bane kinda BROKE BATS IN HALF> And he somehow SURVIVED IT. How the fuck does that work? Wiz: Since when have comics made sense anyway? Boomstick: I guess your right. Batman has annoying ass fanboys for a reason. Batman: Tell me. Do you bleed? You will. Moon Knight Wiz: Mar- Boomstick: Wait who the fuck is Moon Knight? Wiz: I was literally about to say who Moon Knight is. Boomstick: Whatever. Wiz: Mark Spector- Boomstick: Wait THAT'S his name? Wiz: Mark Spector was a mercenary for hire, doing whatever his employer wanted to do. Boomstick: Like a badass! While on a job, his boss Bushman straight up murdered an archeologist, but when Mark saved the poor guys daughter, most likely to get in her pants. Heh heh. Nice. Wiz: Bushman continuously murdered innocent civilians, and Mark rebelled. Boomstick: He got his ass handed to him, and he died. What a pus. Wiz: He was brought back to life by the Moon God, who was also the God of Vengeance. Because those two thing relate somehow. Boomstick: He was then driven to take on the role of Moon Knight. Wiz: He is an extraordinary hand to hand fighter, being trained in Judo, Boxing, Savate, and Kung Fu. He is also very wealthy, allowing him to have access to all kind of weapons. Boomstick: cough cough Batman knockoff cough cough. What? Wiz: Anyway his has Crescent Darts, which are basically shuriken Boomstick COUGH COUGH BATARANG COUGH COUGH! Sorry I have a cold. Wiz: He also has Wolverine claws and Spiderman web shooters built into his gauntlets, a bo staff, and an energy shield in the famous design of Captain America's shield. Not to mention he's an expert when it comes to firearms. Boomstick: Ok, that's pretty cool. Wiz: Currently, Moon Knight has no superhuman abilities, but he has the tendency to be immune to pain, likely to do with him being Boomstick: Fucking crazy! Wiz: Even so, he's fought the Punisher to a stand still and kept up with a lot of Marvel superheroes. Boomstick: He isn't a strategist though, and his white costume makes stealth difficult. Taskmaster himself also said that Moon Knight never makes any effort to evade fatal attacks. Who needs strategy anyway? He's the goddamn Moon Knight. Wait... Moon Knight: I'm a ghost now... A spectre of the moon... the moon's knight of vengeance---and I got work to do Polls Who would you be rooting for? Batman Moon Knight Who would win? Batman Moon Knight Death Battle Results Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Ratman132